teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam and Corey
The relationship between Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar and Chimera Corey Bryant. Though Liam and Corey were initially mutual acquaintances due to each one's relationship with Mason Hewitt, neither one liked the other due to being members of rival packs; Liam hated Theo Raeken, Corey's "Alpha," for his role in manipulating him into trying to kill his own Alpha, Scott, (though Corey's loyalty to Theo was more out of self-preservation and gratitude for his role in his resurrection than anything else) while Corey still distrusted Scott due to his actions while trying to save Liam and Hayden Romero from the Dread Doctors. After the decimation of the Chimera Pack, Corey became a member of the McCall Pack, but the animosity between Liam and Corey continued on for several weeks despite this fact. Once it became clear that their rivalry was straining their respective relationships with Mason, the two decided to finally make amends for the past in order to save Mason from having to choose between them. From then on, Liam and Corey grew to become good friends and allies, working together in order to use Corey's power of adaptive camouflage to learn more about the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, who had come to Beacon Hills in order to capture its citizens and make them into more of their kind. Upon the realization that Corey's Chimera powers could help prevent the Ghost Riders from merging the worlds together, he stole a horse and rode it into the Phantom Train Station so that he could help Mason and Hayden save Corey as soon as Scott was able to pull the diverter. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= In Ouroboros, after Mason Hewitt ran into Corey Bryant at the high school library and Sinema and learned that Corey had developed an accelerated healing ability, among other powers, revealing that he was one of the dozen Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors. Mason went on to bring him to the McCall House, where Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Theo Raeken had gathered to formulate a plan to rescue Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero from the Dread Doctors, who had captured them to experiment on them. Lydia and Mason initially decided the best way to find where the Dread Doctors' operating theater was located was by having him read The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack, a tool meant to trigger repressed memories. However, because of the time necessary to complete the novel, Scott McCall decided to bypass this plan, instead piercing his claws through the back of Corey's neck to use the Memory Manipulation ritual to see his memories of being taken by the Doctors for testing. Though Corey was horrified by this change of plans, it was ultimately successful in providing the pack with the location of the operating theater, leading them to determine that Hayden and Liam were in the underground tunnels. Unfortunately, though Liam and Hayden were in the operating theater for a time, they were ultimately moved to their holding cell in an Abandoned House in Beacon Hills, which the pack did not learn until Lydia and Theo talked with Corey further about what he remembered about his time with the Dread Doctors; Corey explained that there was a wall that looked like someone had punched a hole through it, leading Lydia and Theo to realize it was the same abandoned house where Jordan Parrish was attacked by Belasko in Creatures of the Night, when the latter broke through the wall to attack former. Theo then used Corey's information to locate and save Liam and Hayden. |-|Season 5B= In Damnatio Memoriae, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In Strange Frequencies, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders of the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Liam and Corey are connected through Mason Hewitt, who is Liam's best friend and who is Corey's boyfriend. *Liam and Corey are about to start their junior year at Beacon Hills High School and are both on the school's lacrosse team, with Liam playing as #9 and Corey playing as #1. Gallery Memory lost hayden liam mason corey.jpg|Memory Lost Liam corey superposition.jpg|Superposition Liam corey superposition 1.jpg|Superposition CoreyLiam2.png|Superposition Corey liam scott relics.jpg|Superposition CoreyLiam1.png|Superposition Corey liam mason ststtf.png|Said the Spider to the Fly Liam corey ftf.jpg|Face-to-Faceless Liam corey ftf 1.gif|Face-to-Faceless Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Male Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships